A portable wireless communication device is often powered by a battery or other portable power supply. It is desirable for the wireless communication device to operate for as long a period of time as possible before exhausting the portable power supply and requiring recharging or replacement of the portable power supply.
A fixed wireless communication device may be powered from the power grid, but a designer of such a device may still seek to minimize power requirements of the device. Such reductions may reduce operating costs of an owner of the device or reduce the impact of the device on capacity of the power grid.